


Hot Tubs & Back Rubs

by Are_Words_Enough



Series: Miles To Go [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Massage, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough
Summary: Liam wants to swim... in winter. The only one willing to join him is Brett. And while they spend time together outside the motel room, Theo and Nolan get a little closer inside.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Nolan/Theo Raeken/Brett Talbot, Nolan/Theo Raeken
Series: Miles To Go [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079393
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Hot Tubs & Back Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> This is more smut, FYI.

“Come on, you can’t tell me that you don’t want to go swimming.” Liam insisted.

Theo looked at him with a straight face, “I don’t want to go swimming.”

“It’s too cold.” Nolan furrowed his brow.

“Are you guys really going to make me go alone?” Liam almost whined.

Brett put a hand on Liam’s shoulder and shrugged, “I’ll go.”

“Awesome!” Liam shucked his shirt and pants, tossing them into a corner of the room.

Brett was trying to follow suit while Liam tugged at his arm, “Hold on a second, Dunbar. Jeez.”

Liam stepped back and tried to hide his impatience, but wasn’t doing a very good job. Brett chuckled as he finally kicked his pants over to where Liam’s had landed and was already being dragged out of the motel room door. It was the middle of the night, but there didn’t seem to be any signs or people to stop them from going into the pool area.

Brett looked around and saw a few lawn chairs spread around the edge, but what really caught his eye was the hot tub at the far end. He wandered over and it only took him a minute to find the controls. He was reaching to start the timer when he heard a loud splash.

Brett went ahead and turned the knob as far as it would go and the bubbles kicked on. He tested the water and was happy to find it was already nice and warm. He slipped into the hot tub, making sure he had a view of the pool. What he saw made him laugh. Liam had scrambled up and out of the side, a dripping wet and shivering mess.

“Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold.” Liam was muttering as he bounded towards Brett.

Liam leapt over the edge of the jacuzzi, making a much smaller splash than he did entering the pool. When he resurfaced across from Brett, he looked a lot more comfortable. He let out a slow sigh and sunk down so his shoulders were submerged.

“Don’t tell Theo.” Liam muttered.

“Don’t worry, Li. Your secret’s safe.”

“Thanks.”

Brett crossed the tub to sit next to Liam, wrapping an arm around the lip of the jacuzzi behind him. Liam grinned and leaned in against him. Brett nuzzled the side of his head and Liam curled in closer, letting his head rest on Brett’s chest.

“Still worth coming out here.” Liam touched a drop of water on Brett’s chest and watched it trail down his skin and back into the hot tub.

“I think you might be right.”

Brett let his head roll back, enjoying the feeling of a pair of jets massaging his back. Liam played with the little beads of water on Brett’s chest, systematically sending each one down falling back to its source. When he ran out, he lightly rubbed over one of Brett’s nipples, causing him to let out a light hum.

Liam turned his head to nose at the nipple closest to him, getting a soft sigh this time. Encouraged by the sounds Brett was making, Liam gently kissed it before ever so lightly sucking on it. His teeth were just closed enough to graze it.

“Li, you sure want to start that out here?” Brett whispered.

“Start what?” Liam whispered innocently.

Brett lifted his head again and looked down at Liam, “You know what I mean.”

Liam shook his head, “I have no idea.”

“Oh really?”

Brett took Liam’s hand in his, slowly sliding it down the skin of his chest, across his abs, and down to his underwear. He raised his hips to push the erection Liam had caused into the beta’s hand. Liam’s fingers grabbed for it, rubbing along the length of it.

“How do I know that’s my fault? Maybe you just really like hot tubs?” Liam squeezed.

“You’re probably right. These jets are the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

Brett shrugged and leaned back again. He could feel Liam’s glare and smell some of his frustration behind the chlorine. He knew to expect some retaliation at this point, so he didn’t flinch when Liam pinched his nipple just a little too hard. The mix of pleasure and pain made him bite his lip and let out a quiet moan. Past that, he didn’t react, didn’t move.

Liam’s fingers hooked inside his underwear as he tried to push things further. He tugged the elastic around until Brett’s cock sprang free. Once he’d gotten it out, Liam wrapped his hand around the hard member and slowly stroked at it. His forefinger rubbed at the underside of the head, a spot he knew was extra sensitive.

Brett let out a long slow breath as Liam worked his cock, “You better be planning to finish this.”

“Finish what?” Liam snickered.

“Damnit, Dunbar.”

Brett grabbed the back of Liam’s head and pulled him back to his chest. He guided Liam’s lips back to his nipple and wasn’t surprised when he felt teeth. As the initial sting subsided the tingle that followed made him buck his hips. Liam toyed with it a bit more, chuckling into his chest every time Brett would thrust his hips.

Brett was a little disappointed when Liam broke contact to shift around in front of him. He felt Liam’s hands on his thighs and he wondered if he was about to find out how long the beta could hold his breath. Instead the hands slid under him and lifted him up onto the edge of the jacuzzi. The cold air was a sharp contrast that stung at his wet skin. He tensed with the shock of it, but Liam was already prying his legs apart. The warmth of Liam’s tongue was a sweet relief.

“Damn, Li...”

Liam took one long slow lick from the base of Brett’s cock up to the tip. He flicked his tongue on that same sensitive spot on the underside of the head before wrapping his lips around it. Liam moaned as his own hardon was now directly in front of one of the jets. The vibration of it tingled down into the his balls.

Brett couldn’t help but put an encouraging hand on the back of Liam’s head. He pulled him down onto his cock, the tip pushing past the back of his mouth. Liam swallowed, massaging Brett’s member with his throat. Under the water, he tugged down his boxers. The jacuzzi’s jet amplified his own stroking, but he was careful to hold back. He didn’t want to cum until Brett did.

“You know I love when you do that...”

Brett spread his fingers through Liam’s hair, wet strands tangling around them. Liam pulled back to take a breath before shoving his face back down between Brett’s legs. His free hand groped at the balls just below the cock that throbbed in his throat. Brett’s grunts and groans grew louder and louder as Liam’s nose pressed into him.

“Fuck, Li... I’m so fucking close...” Brett whispered out into the night.

Liam rubbed his thumb over one of Brett’s balls while he came up for another breath. He dove back down until his lips were wrapped firmly around the base. He squeezed at Brett’s cock with his lips, bobbing just enough to apply some extra pressure with his throat.

“Oh my god... I’m-- I’m gonna...”

Liam felt Brett’s length pulse in his throat. He pulled back as Brett moaned with each part of his orgasm, the taste of it filling his mouth. Liam pushed himself over the edge, cumming into the force from the hot tub’s jet. He slowly slid off of Brett’s length before finally swallowing.

Brett was light-headed. Liam floated back a bit so Brett could slide back into the hot water. Once he was seated in the hot tub again, Liam took a spot next to him.

“That was brave of you.” Brett chuckled.

“You think?”

Brett scanned the hotel room doors that wrapped around the pool area, “We could’ve been caught.”

“But we weren’t.” Liam wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not.

Brett pulled Liam against him, “Well, you know what? That was fucking great, Li.”

Liam blushed and let his head rest on Brett’s chest again. He knew he was good, the moans and orgasms he was able to get out Nolan, Theo, and Brett confirmed that. Hearing the words just made it feel even better.

“Thanks.”

They sat quietly for a while, surrounded by the noise of the bubbling jacuzzi. Brett held Liam close, soaking in the warmth and waiting for the strength to return to his legs. Liam was gently tracing the indents between his abs.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Liam wondered.

“Probably just getting some sleep. Theo really needs to let one of us drive at some point.”

“Yeah, he could definitely use a break.”

“Glad I’m not the only one worrying about it.”

“Me too...”

Liam looked up at Brett, who leaned down and kissed him. Brett could taste himself when his tongue explored Liam’s mouth and it drove him into an even deeper kiss. As they made out, Liam moved to sit in his lap, knees on either side of his thighs. They stopped briefly when the timer for the hot tub ended, but as soon as it was bubbling again the kissing continued.

* * *

“They’re both crazy.” Theo muttered after the door shut.

“Is he really going to swim? It’s winter.” Nolan was worried.

Theo shook his head and sighed, “Yep.”

“I’m guessing you guys can’t get sick from it?”

“Nah, which is why he’ll never learn. Kid’s completely reckless.”

Theo pulled off his shirt and wriggled off his pants, tossing them into the pile Liam and Brett had started. Nolan did the same, but there was something cautious and slow in the way he moved. Theo’s eyes trailed over Nolan’s body. Lacrosse was definitely keeping him in shape. Theo moved to the middle of the bed, propped up on the pillows while he watched.

“You guys are lucky.” Nolan reluctantly added to the mound of clothes.

“How’s so?”

“Not being able to get sick. I would definitely get pneumonia if I’d gone out there with him.”

“I’m not going to argue with that.”

Theo grinned as Nolan turned towards the bed. He watched as he started crawling over the bed to join him in the middle. Nolan was about to lay against him when he stopped and looked at Theo. His body language was still so cautious and his scent had an edge of anxiety to it.

“Is this-- I mean, do you mind if I--”

“Come here.”

Theo pulled him in. Nolan relaxed as he felt the warmth of Theo’s skin pressed against him. He let his head rest on his shoulder, but even though Nolan felt like he might just melt into him, Theo seemed to be really tense.

“Are you ok?” Nolan asked.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You did a lot of driving today.”

Nolan tried to watch his face for some kind of reaction. Instead of answering his question, Theo kissed him on the forehead and sighed. Nolan bit his lip, worried that he’d said something wrong.

“You’re right.” Theo eventually admitted.

“Is there anything I can do?”

Theo smiled at Nolan’s big puppy dog eyes. It was clear he really wanted to help. Nolan wasn’t wrong, all of the driving had been taking its toll. The physicality of it wasn’t an issue, but the stress of keeping an eye on the other cars and making sure they stayed on track had lingered in him. The tension didn’t want to go away.

“Actually, yeah. Do you think you could rub my back?”

It was something Liam did for him from time to time. He was going to ask, but Liam was already rambling about the pool before he got a chance. Nolan seemed pretty strong, Theo figured he could probably do a decent job at it at least.

“Yeah.”

Nolan smiled as Theo rolled over on the bed. It was hard not to admire the chimera’s thick thighs and nice ass, but Nolan forced himself to focus on his back. Theo put his arms down by his sides.

“Go ahead.” Theo muttered half into the bed.

Nolan climbed on top of him, knees on either side of Theo's waist. He reached down and started to press into the muscles in his lower back. They felt like rocks.

“You’re not going to hurt me, Press as hard as you can.” Theo’s words were a little muffled, but easy enough to make out.

“Ok.”

Nolan ground his palms into the muscles, hoping to soften them up. He could feel himself make some progress and Theo let out a long sigh to confirm it. It was nice to actually feel helpful, instead of like the weak link of the group.

Nolan worked his way up Theo’s back slowly. Towards the end, he had to put all of weight into one of his elbows to get Theo’s shoulder to soften up. He was actually kind of worried about the sheer amount of tension Theo seemed to be holding in. The last muscles he worked on were right at the back of Theo’s neck and he had to basically lay across his back to apply the right amount of pressure, not that either of them seemed to mind.

Theo was really quiet afterwards and Nolan wasn’t sure if maybe he’d fallen asleep. He moved to Theo’s side and nestled in, fingers playing across the strong back. After another minute or two, Theo rolled back over and Nolan put his head back on his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

The words were really quiet and they actually surprised Nolan. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Theo say them before. Part of a smile crept up his cheek.

“I... uh... you’re welcome.” Nolan whispered.

Theo chuckled, but Nolan didn’t feel like it was directed at him. Theo shifted onto his side and looked at Nolan, taking in the details of his face. The curve of his cheek, his pale blue eyes that were a shade away from grey, and the way his lips always had a hint of a pout. Nolan looked nervous. In fact, Theo couldn’t think of a time when he didn’t look nervous around him.

Nolan blushed at the attention and Theo couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and touching the red on his cheek. He could smell the worry, especially so close to him. He didn’t really like that he made Nolan feel that way.

“You’re pretty good at that.” Theo watched the red get deeper.

“Thanks...”

Theo could tell talking wasn’t doing anything to help Nolan’s anxiousness. He smiled, which seemed to help a little, but wasn’t enough. Theo leaned in closer and he could smell the nervousness shift towards anticipation. He let his lips brush Nolan’s and heard his heart flutter before it began to beat faster.

Theo kissed Nolan, careful to be extra gentle and resisting the urge to make even a playful bite. He slid his hand down from Nolan’s cheek to his waist, Theo could feel him relax and melt at the touch. He pulled their hips together and he was sure Nolan could feel how much he was enjoying the kiss. He could feel Nolan pressing back against him, just as into it.

Theo moved his hand to cup Nolan’s ass and pull him even closer. Their kiss continued for a bit with Theo having to be less and less careful as the tenderness started to feel more natural. Nolan’s nervousness was all but gone, replaced with excitement. Theo pulled away slowly and gave Nolan’s ass a reassuring squeeze. Nolan was throbbing against him and he decided to make him an offer.

“What do you want to do?”

“Oh... uh... I don’t know.”

“It’s ok, you did something for me, so I should do something for you. It’s only fair.”

“Um, ok. Uh... Would you...” Nolan definitely felt weird trying to say it.

Theo smiled and nodded before he spoke, “Just tell me, it’s ok, really.”

Nolan couldn’t look at him as he said the words, “I, um... I wanna ride you.”

“Is that all? We can definitely make that happen.”

Theo gave Nolan another soft kiss before getting up off the bed to grab a couple things from the duffle bag. When he turned back around he could see Nolan watching him from the bed. Theo crossed back over and stood at the edge, his member still straining against his briefs. Nolan was in a similar predicament, with a small wet spot steadily blooming on the front of his own.

Nolan looked up at him, his bottom lip between his teeth and Theo nodded to him and looked down, “Wanna give me a hand?”

Nolan smiled and grabbed the waistband of Theo’s underwear, dragging them down his legs. Theo kicked them over into the pile and crawled back into the bed, touching as much of himself against Nolan as he could in the process. He lay on his back again and pulled Nolan on top of him. He tugged at Nolan’s briefs and before he could offer to help with them, they were yanked off and tossed away.

Nolan sat in his lap, ass grinding against Theo’s member which rested between his cheeks. He’d wanted this for a while, it just hadn’t really happened, but if Theo was going to offer, he wasn’t going to miss his chance. He wanted to feel Theo inside of him so bad, but he knew if he rushed it, he’d regret it since he didn’t heal like they did.

“Can you take it slow? Please...”

“I’ll follow your lead.” Theo’s hands gripped Nolan’s thighs, “I can help you get ready if you want.”

Nolan nodded and Theo pulled him forward, onto his chest. Nolan missed the feeling of Theo’s cock against his ass already. When he felt Theo’s slick finger on his hole he gasped, first at the cold, but then at the pressure of it. Theo was very generous with the lube, and soon his finger was carefully sliding in.

Nolan’s cock twitched as Theo’s second knuckle slid in. He whimpered as Theo worked at him enough to start using a second finger and then a third. Nolan's breathing was all short quick breaths and a lot of his precum had dripped onto the chest below him, but Theo didn’t seem to mind.

Theo looked up at him and raised his eyebrows, a silent gesture asking Nolan if he felt ready. Nolan nodded, maybe too enthusiastically and moved backwards, arching his back a little. He could hear Theo rubbing lube onto his length and soon he could feel the head pressed right against his hole.

Nolan slid back and Theo kept his promise, letting him take the lead as he simply held himself in place. Inch by inch Nolan slowly lowered onto Theo’s thick cock. Even prepared he had to go slow, but eventually he had Theo completely inside him. He stopped, letting himself get used to the feeling as the natural curve of it pressed in just the right place.

Theo’s head was leaned back and Nolan could feel the way his muscles shifted underneath him. He could tell Theo wanted to do more than just lie there, but was holding himself back. It felt weird to call it sweet of him, but that’s exactly what it was. He was actually trying to be careful with Nolan.

When Nolan finally felt like he was ready, he whispered, “Ok, I think I’m good, but start slow... please...”

Theo looked up at him, watching his face as he tentatively humped at Nolan. He pressed hard into just the right spot and Nolan gasped. Theo shifted his hips back, concern spread across his brow.

“No, that was... really good.”

Theo grinned and slowly rocked his hips into Nolan again. Another soft gasp let Theo know just how he was making Nolan feel. He kept watching Nolan’s expression, looking for any signs of pain as he gradually picked up the pace. Now as he drove himself into Nolan, the only thing he saw was pleasure.

Once things had picked up, Nolan didn’t last very long, his orgasm landing all over Theo’s chest, a little even making it into his hair. Each wave of it caused him to clench around Theo who couldn’t hold back any longer. Theo groaned as he filled him, catching the obvious waves of pleasure on Nolan’s face each time his cock pulsed inside him.

Nolan collapsed onto him, smearing his own mess between them. Theo kissed his cheek and nudged him with his nose. When Nolan turned to see what the nudging was about he caught him with another slow kiss. Theo definitely liked things rougher in general, but a little softness from time to time would definitely be nice, especially if it made Nolan smile like that.

Between the driving, the massage, and the sex, Theo was done. He knew they should probably shower, but he didn’t care enough and Nolan didn’t seem to care either. Eventually, they changed positions, Theo hugged Nolan who nestled his back in against his chest. Once they were settled, Theo closed his eyes and was asleep soon after. Nolan lay there smiling to himself until eventually passing out too.

* * *

Liam and Brett left the hot tub after another turn of the dial. The heat and jets having finally soaked the tiredness into them. Of course they woke up some when their wet bodies hit the cold air. Neither had thought to bring a towel either, so they basically dashed back to the room.

They were quick to get inside, but Liam was careful shutting the door once he saw Theo and Nolan asleep on the bed. Both he and Brett could smell the sex and pheromones still in the air and they grinned at each other as they quietly grabbed towels from the bathroom to dry off.

“Guess we weren’t the only ones that had a little fun.” Brett whispered.

“Kind of sad we missed it.”

“Well, I’m sure we’ll get the chance to see them together eventually.”

Liam smiled, he had no doubt they would. The pair made their way to the bed. Liam snuggling in against Nolan and Brett nestling in behind Theo. They were definitely going to be sleeping in tomorrow.


End file.
